User blog:NumberOnett/Persona ideas
Eyyy, PikaWither here. I've been making ideas for personas. NONE OF THIS IS CANON. Protective If a Protective student witnesses murder, they will stand by the corpse and call the police, like a teacher led to the corpse by a Teacher's Pet. If you try to kill the Protective student while they are guarding a corpse, they will try to defend themselves in the same way as a Heroic student, causing the Heroic Struggle minigame to begin. Like Heroic students and Strict teachers, they have nothing to hide when a camera is pointed at them, but will be suspicious. YandereDev said that students will have different paranoia animations based on persona. A Protective student would be on the lookout for danger. Weak If a Weak student witnesses murder, or any trace of it (like a corpse or blood), they will faint on the spot. They will wake up half an hour later, and call the police if no one else has. When a camera is pointed at them, they will run off. In low school atmosphere, they wil use the "scanning the area and shaking" animation that's currently in use for all students. Oblivious An Oblivious student will overlook things like sanity and a held weapon. They will only regard actual murder, dismembered limbs and corpses as alarming, but even then, their detection range is much less than any other student. If they see one of these, they will act like a Loner. They will not notice when a camera is pointed at them, and will not even stop for the player if they are in the Photography club. They will not care about low school atmosphere. Gossipy If a Gossipy student witnesses murder, they will act like a Social Butterfly. They are only real threats after the fact, as they damage reputation by 20 instead of 10 each day they are left alive. If they witness you suspicious, they will damage reputation by 15 instead of 10. They will behave like a Social Butterfly if a camera is pointed at them. Whatever the Social Butterfly's paranoia animation is, Gossipy will share it. Alert Alert is the opposite of Oblivious. In high school atmosphere, their detection range is doubled; in medium school atmosphere, their detection range is tripled; in high school atmosphere, their detection range is quadrupled. Although they otherwise act the same as Loners, they can be threats since the distance from which they witness murder can prevent you from catching up to them before they exit the school. Like Heroic students and Strict teachers, they have nothing to hide when a camera is pointed at them, but will be suspicious. In low school atmosphere, they will scan the area for danger. Apathetic An Apathetic student will notice alarming things like murder, but will not react at all. They will not notice when a camera is pointed at them, and will not even stop for the player if they are in the Photography club. They will not care about low school atmosphere. To be continued. Category:Blog posts